


Живописные виды / Scenic Outlook

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Road Trip, juvenile humor involving bodily functions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Братья — это так здорово, правда?Примерно второй сезон.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 17.
Kudos: 3





	Живописные виды / Scenic Outlook

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenic Outlook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985597) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Выпивать одну за другой — нехороший признак, Дин.

— Чего? Это кофе вообще-то. Просто кофе, без спиртного.

— Неважно. Ты лопнешь так пить.

— Вот ещё. У меня всё пучком.

— Лопнешь, вот те крест. Или не обойдёшься без катетера.

— Чувак, тут кругом природа — ссы в любом месте, где остановишься.

— А если нельзя остановиться?

— В отличие от некоторых сидящих тут зануд, которые геморрой наживут, выбирая, где поссать, я при надобности могу хоть где свернуть к обочине.

— Правда, что ли? А вот как сейчас — гора слева, обрыв справа? Дорога всего в две полосы, и не разглядишь, чего там едет за крутым поворотом?

— Для этого, Сэмми, и делаются обзорные площадки в живописных местах.

— Как та, как мы десять миль назад проехали?

— Ага. Ущелье Глен Эхо. Самый живописный писсуар в мире.

— А кстати, Дин, ты в курсе, что мы уже миновали без остановки четыре или пять этих площадок?

— Ну и что?

— Так, ничего. И три больших стакана кофе, плюс бутылка коки.

— И что с того?

— Да ничего, совершенно ничего. .... А знаешь, тут должны быть водопады. Большие.

— Прекрати.

— Чего прекратить? Не говорить про водопады? А что плохого в обсуждении эпически величественных массивов свободно низвергающихся вод?

— Сэм, заткнись.

— Ладно, про водопады не будем.

— Угу.

— …. А ты видел, что у них на городской площади? Ну, в том городишке, откуда мы только что уехали?

— Я был слишком занят тем, что отмахивался в подвале их мэрии от призраков основателей этого городишки, мне было не до достопримечательностей.

— А жаль, там было на что посмотреть.

— На что?

— …. Не, не буду. Тебе не понравится это слышать.

— Да с чего бы? Что там такое?

— Ладно, только я предупредил, потом не жалуйся. Там такой фонтан…

— Блин, Сэм!

— Он у них там орошает всё день-деньской, струи бьют во все стороны...

— Сэм, прекрати!

— ...и где бы ты ни был в центре города...

— Я серьёзно! Пришибу нафиг!

— …. ты везде сможешь услышать их бесспрессстанный шшшелессст...

— Сэм!

— Ой, Дин, гляди — «Обзорная площадка, 1 миля»!

— …. Ты ведь знал, что она будет скоро.

— Ага, знал, — я же просто потрясный брат, и ещё я слежу за дорожными указателями.

— Когда мы там остановимся, я тебе задницу надеру.

— Не забудь сначала поссать.


End file.
